Que se passeraittil
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Si House&co jouait au loup-garou? Os Craquage, le résumé est dans le titre   Enjoy et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant


Erm j'ai commis ce truc alors que je me faisait c**** en salle d'étude. J'avais fait de nombreuses parties de "Loup-Garou" la veille d'où l'idée.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas :  
>C'est les loups-Garou contre les villageois.<br>On choisit un maitre du jeu qui préside.  
>Parmi les villageois: une sorcière qui possède deux potions: une pour tuer une pour réssuciter.<br>Une voyante qui chaque nuit choisit une personne pour savoir quel role elle joue  
>Une petite fille qui peut tout espionner pendant la nuit<br>Cupidon qui choisis deux amoureux: si l'un meure l'autre se suicide  
>Un chasseur qui au moment de mourir peut tirer une balle pour tuer la personne de son choix<br>Les loups garous (en général on en prend trois) qui se réveillent la nuit et choisissent ensemble un villageois à tuer

Le maitre du jeu est le seul à savoir tout ce qu'il se passe

toutes les actions décritent au dessus se passent pendant la nuit, au matin on découvre qui les loups ont tué et on doit voter pour quelqu'un à executer.  
>Le but est de tuer tous les gens du camp opposé.<p>

Voilà si vous avez rien comprit vous verrez peut-être mieux de quoi je parle en lisant!

* * *

><p>Pov House<p>

- La nuit tombe, le village s'endort.

Cool. Il pouvait pas trouver mieux? Nan mais franchement pourquoi je joue à ce jeu débile? Moi quand la nuit tombe, je ne me couche pas direct, chuis pas une poule! Et puis y'a bien mieux à faire pendant la nuit! Pas comme cette petite fille débile qui part dans la forêt pour se faire bouffer! En plus c'est mon rôle, j'ai une tête de petite fille moi?

- La voyante se réveille.

Kutner qui essaie de faire sa voix lugubre ...  
>Sans commentaire ça risquerait d'être méchant.<p>

Mouarf! Foireman la voyante!

-La voyante regarde une carte.

Et évidement c'est qui qu'il regarde? C'est bibi!

-La voyante se rendort.

Ouais c'est ça, rendors toi, homme de peu de foi.

- Cupidon se réveille mmmmphrrr  
>- Whahahaha<p>

Oups ça venait de moi ça? Ben en même temps si vous voyiez Taub/Cupidon vous aussi vous seriez morts de rire!

- Il choisit deux amoureux.

C'est marrant Kutner aussi rigole . . . Nan sérieux, Chase et Wilson le couple de l'année! Bravo Taub, bien choisi, même si le mariage gay n'est pas encore autorisé!  
>. . . Cuddy et moi c'est plus qu'autorisé<p>

-Les loups Garous se réveillent

Pitié Kutner stop cette voix débile!  
>Faut que je regarde . . . 10 contre 1 que Cuddy s'apprête à arracher les couilles de Wilson la petite bergère!<br>Petit coup d'oeil . . . A bah non c'est Cameron et Chase . . . Et Thirteen.  
>Je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'étonne pas d'elle . . . Les bi ça cache forcément quelque chose. Quand à Cameron, elle est plus méchante qu'elle en à l'air et comme elle tient Chase par les couilles ...<br>Il la suit partout, même quand c'est le hasard.

-Ils choisissent une personne à tuer.

Hé hé ils ont pas vu que je vois tout ...  
>Cuddy va passer un sale quart d'heure.<p>

Hmmmh je la verrais bien en petite bergère et moi en grand méchant loup . . . Surtout grand . . .  
>Quicquonque regarde sous la table sera puni de mort.<p>

- La sorcière se réveille.  
>Bingo! V'là Amber la maléfique!<p>

- Voici la personne qui va mourir. Faut il la sauver?  
>Salope Furieuse a dit non ça m'étonne pas ...<br>Chuis vraiment déçu de pas avoir été loup garou, j'aurais bien croqué Cuddy moi!

-Rmpff

Le bruit de taureau en rut c'était moi.  
>Kutner me regarde bizarrement.<p>

- La sorcière veut elle tuer quelqu'un?

Tiens donc elle est clémente!

- La nuit est terminée le village se réveille et . . . Cuddy est morte.

Rien de nouveau.

-Moi je trouve que House a fait pas mal de bruits bizarres!

Ta gueule SF!

- Moui bien sur c'est moi le Loup-Garou, surtout quand on sait qu'on me surnomme Salope Furieuse!

- Et moi je trouve qu'Amber est bien rapide à attaquer!

Nan Foreman me défend? Il a peut être du bon. Non il a vu ma carte logique!

- Et oui c'est la technique agressive de la salope!

-Mais House a vraiment fait des bruits bizarres! On l'a tous entendu!

Jimmy à la rescousse . . . No comment.

- Moi je dit que House et Foreman sont soudés parcequ'ils sont loups garous.

Allez la lesbienne s'y met.

- Et le koala? Il dit rien? C'est suspect!  
>- Non!<p>

Cameron et Chase qui répondent ensemble, que c'est beau.

-Un double non ça fait oui!

Et Cuddy qu'a l'air déçue ... Argh non! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là! Elle est sure que c'est moi elle aussi! Heureusement les morts parlent pas, en plus elle est en mode "tigresse" elle va m'arracher la tête! Gloups . . .

- C'est pas House! (Foreman)  
>- Et pourquoi ça ?<p>

Argh non Foreman a regardé sous la table! Couché Mini-Greg! Sale enfoiré il va le dire à tout le monde! Efface moi ce sourire!

-Sinon on aurait trouvé des traces d'abus sexuels sur la victime.

J'suis mort . . . La honte!

Cuddyyyyyy Mini Greg et moi on veut un caliiiiiiin !


End file.
